What the world deems more appropriate
by athousandtrees
Summary: Set during an alternative shower scene from Duets; Sam decides to ignore Finn and go with what he wants, not what everyone else wants. Pre-Kum/Hevans. Oneshot. Rated T for some swearing/cussing and sexual references.


"Guys...don't really talk to each other in here."

Sam stood with in the shower, staring at the faucets in front of him. His hair was already dripping with water and the droplets fell on to his face. He wiped his eyes a little, still not believing that Kurt was comfortable talking to him whilst he was completely naked. He certainly wasn't.

He was actually quite glad there was a wall blocking Kurt's view.

...though it would be incredibly easy just to look over it.

"This can't wait."

To Sam, Kurt was dressed like Pinocchio; he even had the hat and the porcelain Disney face to make it look even more authentic. He still didn't want to make eye contact with him though; he was naked and the amount of times he had seen Kurt smile at him and something had happened in which would embarrass the fuck out of him if Kurt saw. He'd wished that Kurt had come to see him once he was dressed or just before he'd showered, talk about bad timing.

Kurt didn't see it as bad timing at all; it was _perfect_ timing.

They talked for a few minutes about how Sam was 'being set free' and how Kurt should sing with someone 'the world deems more appropriate.' Overall, Sam was greatly disappointed; he really liked Kurt and singing with him seemed to mean so much to Kurt also. He didn't want to let him down but it looked like something (or someone) had got to Kurt and Sam really felt like kicking Finn when he next saw him. If it was Finn, that is.

"You've been honourable, actually." Kurt replied, when Sam asked if he had offended him. He blinked a few times as the water ran over his eyes and occasionally Kurt became blurry. Kurt smiled, thinking how he would be able to impress Sam, and everyone for that matter, when he sang his version of Le Jazz Hot from Victor/Victoria in which he had planned for the duet competition. He believed he was doing the right thing; Sam and Quinn seemed to have good chemistry and he thought he may have wanted to sing with her instead.

But Sam realized, there wasn't anyone else he wanted to sing with; it was Kurt and only Kurt and if that meant putting his foot down and ignoring Finn, then that's exactly what he was going to do. Finn had made it seem like all Sam cared about was popularity and fitting in, but there was so much more to him than that. True, when you're the new kid at school all you want to do is blend in and stop being said 'new kid', but when you want something so much which may come into conflict with that, you really have to think; do I want what I want, or what everyone else wants? How far am I willing to go to do what everyone else wants, or what I want?

_Who's more important? Me or them?_

Sam sighed. "Did Finn talk to you?"

"Well, yes, but it's partly my decision too."

"I don't think it is. I think it's everyone else's decision, and they don't even know they have to make that decision for you because we haven't even sung together yet."

Kurt was a little taken aback by what Sam had said. Finn had told Kurt that it was like putting a target on Sam's back. He thought this is what Sam wanted but he was too polite to turn Kurt down, which, all in all, was good, but it also felt like Sam didn't really want to duet with him. That's how Finn put it. He smiled as Sam continued.

"I ... really want to sing with you, and I know you want to sing with me, nothing else should get in the way of that. Not Finn, or what 'the world deems more appropriate', because I can't think of a better way to win this competition. You do want to sing with me, right?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Kurt's face lit up and he couldn't help but admire Sam and his confidence.

He'd also forgot that he was naked but Kurt still didn't mind at all.

"Yes." Kurt breathed, answering his question. Sam rested his arms on the top of the wall in between him and Kurt and rested his head on them. He was getting a little cold now; he'd been in the shower for too long but as long as he'd persuaded Kurt that they should sing together, the shower could wait.

"Then we better book a table for breadsticks, because we're _so_ gonna win."

They both just stared and smiled each other for a little longer before the silence became awkward. Sam straightened his posture again and looked at the shower and back at Kurt.

"I was ... uhh... hoping to get back to showering now."

Kurt snapped out of it and nodded. "Right! Of course, sorry. I'll see you later." He hurried out of the locker room as Sam gave a little laugh and began to rub his hands through his hair. He looked down and thanked himself for not having any sudden rushes of blood to certain erogenous zones.

As Kurt breezed through the school's corridor, Finn passed him and caught his attention.

"Hey Kurt! Did you talk to Sam?"

"Just now actually, and we're both fairly confident we're going to beat you and Rachel." Kurt shouted as he continued walking away from Finn, grinning as he did so, a slight skip in his step.

Finn raised an eyebrow and looked to where Kurt had just left from; the boy's locker room.


End file.
